


What does the fox says?

by ManekiRai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Derek Hale pack, Fox Stiles, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManekiRai/pseuds/ManekiRai
Summary: Pack night crack with Fox!Stiles.Super short! Unbetaed!





	What does the fox says?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in good mood idk what I'm doing. I hope you had a laugh.  
> Please tell me if there's any mistakes! English is not my first language.

-Stiles! Have you seen my phone?  
Scott suddenly asked Stiles in the middle of the pack movie night.

\- Scott c'mon can't you wait? We're in the fun part!  
Isaac said to the teen next to him.

\- It's important Isaac!  
Scott gave Isaac his best puppy eyes.

-He only wants to text with Allison, ignore him.  
Said Lydia, glaring a little to all; it was her night to choose the movie and everyone was talking!

-sorry Scott we'll search it later ok?  
Stiles told Scott don't even caring to turn his sight off the TV.

-But I need it!  
Scott whined pathetically. And a general groan was heard.

-Just fucking help him Stilinski!  
Jackson spat angrily, if Lydia got mad he was the one that was going to suffer.

-Yeah yeah, I'll call him, but if it doesn't make a sound we'll wait til the movie is done.  
Stiles liked the movie, and not even his bro could turn his attention from it. Stiles took his phone out and called to Scott.

The annoying 'What does the fox say?' Song blasted from the kitchen.

-Are you for real Scotty? I thought we were bros...  
Said Stiles over the sound of Jackson's laugh.

-I'm sorry Stiles! But you're a fox and I thought it was funny!  
Said Scott as he was walking to the kitchen.

-Should I press play?  
Asked Boyd as Scott was back to his seat.

-What do you say Stiles?  
Said Derek with a smirk in his face.  
The I don't talk and never make jokes Derek! Made a joke!

Of course the room erupted in laughter. And Stiles could only glare at them.


End file.
